hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill
Bill (ビル, Biru) is a Hunter assigned to the fourteenth prince of the Kakin Empire, Woble Hui Guo Rou and her mother, as a bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He is affiliated with Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team. Appearance Bill is about as tall as Kurapika. He has down-turned eyes, a flat nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He has messy fair hair pointing upwards. As a royal bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. On the top left of his suit is a capital H. Personality Bill is a cool-headed individual, who offers his advice calmly when required. He is level-headed and capable of reasoning with Kurapika despite latter's occasionally blunt or even violent methods. Despite the risks of his mission as bodyguard increasing, and despite his true mission starting at the Dark Continent, he is determined to keep protecting Oito and Woble at the risk of his life. Nonetheless, he called himself a coward for choosing to guard Prince Woble because he believed that he would not be involved in major conflicts, and for failing to bring himself to run away from something he had already chosen out of fear.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Background Bill at one point in time in his life took and passed the Hunter Exam. He was then made a member of Beyond's Expedition Team. The latter requested that Bill, Sayird and Kurton board the Black Whale, so they chose to guard Prince Woble under the assumption that they will not be involved in any big battles. They applied on the official Kakin Empire website right after the expedition was announced, but never met with Queen Oito Hui Guo Rou to be informed about the succession war. Plot Succession Contest arc Bill boards the Black Whale with Queen Oito, her daughter, and his colleagues. He is seen approaching a distraught Queen Oito after her realization that there is hope for her to survive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 After Woody is found dead in the toilet, Bill does not say anything when Kurapika mentions Nen to the other bodyguards, and later tells him that just because the queen seems to favor him, he cannot do whatever he pleases. When more bodyguards are found dead, Kurapika points a gun at him and the others while interrogating them with the Dowsing Chain. Bill explains that he had no prior knowledge of the Succession War, and deduces the pot ceremony has bestowed Parasitic Nen on the princes. As several Guardian Spirit Beasts appear inside the room, Bill divulges to Kurapika everything he knows about Parasitic Nen and promises to keep guarding the queen and the prince, despite his real mission being the exploration of the Dark Continent. As they are about to plan their next courses of action, Bill and Kurapika hear a scream. They return to the room only after Sayird has already killed Kurton and the two restrained bodyguards. When Sayird turns towards him, Bill aims his gun at him, but Kurapika insists on taking him alive and prepares to fight. With Sayird subdued, Kurapika asks Bill whether Sayird could escape. Bill reveals that it is Kurton whose Nen ability allowed him to transform into a vehicle, but reluctantly reveals the nature of Sayird's ability. He later explains its details and Kurapika absorbs Sayird's aura. Although Bill seems concerned about the consequences, Kurapika reminds him that their priority is the queen's safety. Following Sayird's arrest, Kurapika asks Bill about their remaining options to leave the boat. Bill lists two possible ways, one involving Beyond, the other involving Pariston.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 He then continues his explanation about parasitic-type Nen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 before recommending Kurapika to use Sayird's ability to spy on the other princes; however, his suggestion is deemed impractical. Shortly, First Prince Benjamin's private soldier, Vincent, arrives and kills Sandra, shocking everyone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Bill and Kurapika immediately defend Queen Oito. Bill uses a momentary distraction to enhance his guard with Nen and block Vincent's bullets. With Kurapika's assistance, he pins Vincent to the ground. Before they could extract information from Vincent, he poisons himself. Bill tries to make him spit out the poison, but fails. He initially protests when Kurapika declares he intends to hand the body over to the Kakin army, but he calms down when the latter points to the earpiece worn by Vincent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Shortly afterwards, Shimano informs the group that three princes—Benjamin, Zhang Lei, and Tubeppa—are on the phone. Kurapika assigns Bill to watch over the newly arrived substitute of Vincent, Babimyna. Bill stays behind with Babimyna, when Kurapika takes Queen Oito and Prince Woble to meet with Prince Zhang Lei.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Bill keeps a close eye on Babimyna even as Kurapika with the queen and prince arrive with new temporary bodyguards Slakka, Hashito, and Sakata. He reports that nothing out of the ordinary occurred and Kurapika proceeds to explain what happened with Zhang Lei.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Bill helps Queen Oito, Kurapika, and Shimano search for an insect intended for the queen's newly acquired Nen ability. When Prince Tubeppa's guard Maor arrives, Bill listens to Kurapika's explanation about the nature of Nen. Queen Oito notices a cockroach nearby and orders them to capture the insect. Kurapika uses the opportunity to display Nen before the bodyguards; he informs everyone that Bill has a Nen ability to manipulate the insect. Bill pretends to do so, while the queen is the one actually controlling it. Afterwards, Bill discards the insect into a exhaust port, allowing Queen Oito to manipulate the cockroach into spying the next room beside them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Right after Queen Oito's outburst about Prince Momoze's death, Kurapika has Bill get in contact with Momoze's quarters to confirm it and Babimyna acts as the intermediary. Bill confirms Momoze's death due to asphyxiation and while she was asleep, the four bodyguards outside her room testified that no one entered her room at the time of her death. Sakata questions Kurapika why the Guardian Spirit Beast protecting her, didn't retaliate against her murderer. Kurapika surmises that it was due to her lack of energy. Hearing this concerns Bill because if the murderer is well versed with Nen, then the desire to learn it from the other princes would become stronger, but it could also help form potential alliances, like with Prince Tserriednich. Soon after Babimyna's questioning of the Queen's condition, Bill informs Kurapika that he's been in contact with the princes and aside from the 2nd and 6th princes, will send their bodyguards the following day at 9 a.m. to be trained in Nen and the other Hunters will corroborate with them. As discussion progresses, Kurapika collapses due to exhaustion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 The queen faints as well, which Bill deduces to be due to Kurapika's ability. Unwilling to call a doctor, for the next 9 hours he watches over the two, hiding their conditions from the other bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 As Kurapika teaches the princes' envoys about Nen, Bill secretly oversees the queen's Nen training, but believes she'll be a slow learner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 When Barrigen is killed by Silent Majority, Kurapika tests him with Dowsing Chain to find out if he is the user, which he is not. He accompanies Kurapika to screen Shimano, signaling her to remain quiet. He explains to her the difference in risk between using conjured snakes and ones made entirely out of aura. He sees Kurapika stiffen and enquires if he is getting tired from Stealth Dolphin again. The lesson resumes shortly afterwards, with Bill keeping an eye on all of Kurapika's students.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 The following day, at the start of the lecture, Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority. Bill locks himself, Oito and Woble in the Queen's bedroom, reassuring her that the murderer is going after non-users and that she is safe with him. Later, he accompanies Belerainte in front of Room 1013, so the Hunter can make his report while pretending to be talking to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On Monday morning, Bill and Kurapika feel the rumbling aura again. They agree that it comes from one of the odd-numbered rooms, with Bill guessing that it might be from Room 1009, 1007, or 1005. After Kurapika declares that his students will take the Water Divination test, he appoints Bill as the second and only other monitor.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Bill and Kurapika relocate to the main bedroom. Kurapika calls in Ladiolus, Maor, Yuri and Satobi one by one and has Bill demonstrate Erigeron on a seed inside a glass of water. He then uses Steal Chain and Stealth Dolphin to temporarily transfer the ability and part of Bill's aura to the student in question, opening their Aura nodes. Although Bill agrees this is the best strategy, he begins to fear that the power they are handing out will end up being wielded against them. He wonders if Kurapika has an ace up his sleeve, but dismisses the possibility. To his surprise, Kurapika thanks him for sharing his ability and warns him that they might not reach the Dark Continent. Bill replies that he chose Room 1014 himself because he assumed it would be the safest, and when he found out about the succession war, he could not bring himself to flee from a post he had chosen out of cowardice. Kurapika's exchange with Oito finally convinced him to make his resolve, to which the other Hunter remarks that real cowards do no such thing. The rumbling aura returns the following day at 11:30. Equipment Handgun: While working as a bodyguard, Bill carries a .22 caliber black handgun. Abilities & Powers As a Hunter, Bill has all the privileges that come with his status. He must have been recognized as a powerful individual to have been selected to explore the Dark Continent. He appears to be moderately skilled at hand to hand combat, closing in on Vincent with a stance that protected all his vitals and restraining him with a submission hold with Kurapika's assistance. Nen Bill is one of the few male Enhancers with supportive abilities. He is knowledgeable enough to recognize parasitic type Nen, which Kurapika had never heard of, and to supervise Queen Oito's training. His Ken is strong enough to block at least four bullets shot at him from close range, although he was still lightly injured. Aside from Ken and, consequently, Ten and Ren,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 Bill is also capable of using Gyo and Hatsu. Battles Quotes * (To Kurapika) "Our job is to guard the Prince and Queen...! Increased danger is no reason to resign." * (To Kurapika) "I'll be fine. They can't get me '''that' easily."'' * (Pretending to control a cockroach) "Go, bug, go!" * "'''Power corrupts.' More so if it aligns with interest."'' * (To Kurapika) "You took the initiative to tell everyone your ability, even if it was strategy. I couldn't not do it." * (To Kurapika) "I'm a coward who finally prepared myself for the worst, after listening to your exchange with the Queen." Trivia * Erigeron is a genus of plants of the daisy family. ** "Erigeron" (ハルジオン) is the title of a Nogizaka46 song. ** Viz translated the name of the ability with the English denomination of the genus, "fleabane". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Enhancers Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers